Percy Jackson, the Curse of Kronos and the Army of Chaos
by Dragonhitter
Summary: What happens if during the battle on the original mount Olympus Percy faces a supposedly defeated titan? What consequences will Percy face if he comes out victorious? How will his friends atmosphere change towards him. And when he goes to the 2 places where few have ever been to before, how will he stand? What choices will he make? A Chaos related Facfic. Paring is not decided yet!
1. Chapter 1: The giants war

**Alright fanfiction! Here is my 2****nd**** story. so give it a read and tell me what you think! This is set a day prior to the battle of Olympus, the war of the worlds, the battle for the future of Olympus etc. **

**Chapter 1: The giant's war. **

**Percy POV**

My eyes were flickering from one point to the next from the dawning horizon aboard the Argo 2. The other 6 from the prophecy of 7 were standing next to me. The general mood was anticipation as we approached the real mount Olympus. Coach hedge and Reyna had been shadow travelled back to camp half blood with Athena's Parthenon in the hopes that it will stop the war between the two camps.

As we caught sight of the original mount Olympus we gasped. The sight was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but what caught our eye was the massive army standing defensively at the base of it, with roman and Greek banners littering the stands and many powerful godlike presences standing in front of the army. All the Olympians stood there, as well as the majority of the major gods, and some of the minor ones that haven't betrayed Olympus.

Behind them stood an army of demigods around 1000 strong. I could mark out roman and Greek camps, as well as hunters and... Amazons? How are they all here!

That's when Annabeth squeezed my hand, her face pale. I followed her gaze and swore out loud. There, just on the horizon was a massive army of monsters, lead by 10 giants, all standing tall and proud. My friends all had a serious expression on their faces as we touched down near or allies lines.

Of course, everyone recognizes out ship, and we are let out unopposed, as we made our way over to the lines of the gods, to stand by the side of our breathen as we fought for the future of Olympus against a primordial threat.

We knew that there were tactics to be thought off, battle strategies to be formed and then we would need rest. From a first glance that army outnumbered us 2 to 1. When the battle starts, it would be extremely difficult to say the least.

**LINE BREAK**

Whirling around, I stabbed a covering empousa, and then parried the blow of an enemy demigod. Swiftly I disarmed him of his sword and ran him through with riptide, its blade glowing dimmer at the taste of a human's blood. I had a second to catch my breath, and looked around the battle field. The two armies had been completely split up, and for a second I was confused before I saw my father battling it out with Polybotes, his bane. I saw him send a powerful blast with his trident, and as the giant stumbled back I ran over to his Knee and stabbed him in the joint, making him bellow in pain. Poseidon made quick work of him, impaling him through the chest with the trident, followed by riptide courtesy of yours truly.

My father gave me a big smile, and then we charged into battle, side by side, the god of the sea and his son.

Immediately I was in the midst of battle once again. I was concentrating solely on the battle around me, stabbing, whirling and cutting faster and faster. My movements were a blur as I cut down monster after monster, but it just wasn't enough. Faster than the demi gods could kill the monsters more were coming after us. The answer was obvious really. The giants have to die.

I summoned a huge wave of water, washed away monsters near me and then I summoned a blast of power to propel me towards our forces. Whilst in the air I noticed Artemis struggling with her battle against Gration. I used the water to propel me towards her, and landed on the giants shoulder. Before he could even grunt, my blade found its way to its neck, releasing a torrent of golden Ichor. Faster than I could blink, there were 7 silver arrows in the cut of the giant, and he dissolved into golden dust with me still on the shoulder.

Thankfully I fell against something soft. Unfortunately it was on top of Lady Artemis. "Oh my gods im. Im. Im. So. So. Sorry! Please don't turn me into a jackalope!" I stuttered out. There was a lot of cursing but she waved her hand at me, saying, "Your lucky it's you Perseus, the gods need you in this war!"

Which of course didn't make me feel a whole lot better but hey, at least I'm not dead... yet.

Once again i scouted the area, only to see that the only giants still standing were Porphyrion and Alcyoneus, banes of Zeus and Hades respectively. I saw all the gods going towards them, but then noticed something was slightly off. All the demi gods, gods and helpers seemed to be moving in slow motion, as if walking through jelly – o. That's when I noticed a being with a pitch black scythe pointing to the sky, its eyes glowing golden. My knees shaked at the sight of the one and only titan of time, Lord Kronos.

His golden eyes so filled with malice scanned the faces of all of our forces, until they finally met mine. I could feel the cold hatred running off him in waves, his power crippling. When our eyes locked, a gruesome smile overtook all of his features, as he glared holes into me. Suddenly the flow of time jolted back into action, but only with him standing in front of me.

The battle raged on, but no one payed us and heed. "Yes, Perseus Jackson." Hissed the titan lord of time. "My whole purpose of coming back is to kill you slowly, tear you apart limb from limb. Mother Gaia sped up my regenerating process, bringing me to a strength stronger than ever before. If I bring her your head, than this is permanent, otherwise she will distill my essence from my body, so once again demi god, this is where we meet, but this time, I am in my true form, and there is no demigods or heroes to save you!" He spat out, before charging at me with the speed of light.

He had gone truly mad. His eyes were focused purely on me, and probably my blood. I couldn't hold the titan at bay, his moved wild and imprecise, but with enough power to chop a human in half with each stroke. I couldn't find any opening as he kept attacking, he was tiring himself out, but long before he stops I would make a mistake. His first strike completely shattered my shield, the other was a wild swipe across my stomach that started to bleed profoundly. I gasped in pain and fell onto the floor, just managing to keep hold of riptide. I looked up, knowing that this would be my last vision of the world.

I almost teared up thinking of Annabeth, my mom, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Jason, Thalia and all of the other friends that I would never get to see again.

Just as I accepted my fate, Kronos charged at me, and was suddenly knocked forward by a strike of water, sending him off balanced. The titan stumbled forward, and fell, face first into my blade. I watched in disbelief as his body conversed and throbbed, his scythe falling out of his hands. I couldn't believe my luck, but using the last of my strength I grabbed the scythe, and impaled Kronos straight through his back. His expression lost all focus as he dissolved, but into a spiral of wind, not dust. That's right, the scythe reaps ones soul, but what will it do for its master?

I thought the golden wind went inside my chest for a minute, but shook my head. My vision darkened, and spots began to dance across my vision before I lost focus and my eyes closed, still gripping the scythe of Kronos.

**LINE BREAK**

I let out a loud groan and my eyes finally opened, after gods know how long. There was immediately a flash of light next to me and in flashed Apollo, who immediately started looking through all my vitals to check that I was ok.

When he finally stopped he flashed me a grin and said, "Just in time, Percy! It's the reward ceremony!" I groggily understood what he was saying but quickly asked, "Lord Apollo, how are my friends? Did they make it? Reward ceremony means we won the war right? Where is Annabeth, is she alright?" I asked rapidly, causing Apollo to laugh in a carefree way.

"Yes Percy, we won the war! After you fought and felled that warrior it seemed like a spell was broken and we all could move normally again. It was only a few more minutes for the giants to be defeated. Gaia is no where to be seen, and of course with the defeat of her children she has been forced back into her slumber. As for your friends, they are all ok, and currently waiting for you!" Apollo boomed, laughing all the time.

I couldn't help but smile at Apollo's behaviour. I needed to go to Olympus, but I also had to thank whoever it was that sent that blast to Kronos, for without that I would be dead and at the mercy of the titan lord.

In a flash of blinding light, we appeared in the middle of the throne room, and Apollo immediately flashed to his throne. I walked towards my friends, receiving looks of apprehension and awe from the creatures standing in the room. Nymphs, demi gods, and even minor gods were eyeing me with respect. I caught the gaze of the council, and they too were a surprise. Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, and even Zeus gave me a nod! Dionysus and Demeter looked unconcerned, and Ares still looked at me with hate, but the rest! Zeus and Artemis!?

I finally reached my spot beside Annabeth, last in the queue of the demigod prophecy of the 7, and some of the other worthy demigods. Then, the rewards started.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Zeus started, "Welcome all to Olympus, the original Olympus! We stand here today because of our victory in the Giants War, the greatest threat that Olympus has had to deal with since the dawn of our age.

We the gods stood victorious against our mother and her children, and before we go any further it is time to reward the demigods that worked so hard to gain us victory:

Nico! For your assistance to the prophecy of the 7 and your help in the wars, you are offered the title of Lord Nico, God of ghosts. Do you accept?"

Nico was standing there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, before finally nodding hesitantly. The gods fired blasts of power into him, securing the process.

Jason was made into the minor god of storms and lightning, Piper was made into the minor goddess of beauty and of heroes, Leo was made into the minor god of the forge, Reyna was made into the immortal Praetor of Rome, Franc was made into the god of shape shifting, Hazel was deemed to be able to live and was made minor goddess of ghosts.

Then Zeus shouted, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" The room went silent. "Now, before we offer either one of you your offers, know that the deal will go to both of you." He said with a smirk. "Right, Annabeth, for your efforts you are offered the title Lady Annabeth, goddess of Architecture!" The room gasped, but Athena nodded her head to her favourite daughter, and so Annabeth, my precious wise girl, nodded her head, and too was blasted.

Finally it was Percy's turn. "Percy Jackson! For everything that you have done for Olympus you are offered godhood, as you would have guessed, but also, after a 10:2 vote you will be made into a Olympian, the Olympic god of Bravery, power and loyalty!" Percy gasped. Annabeth gasped. Everyone gasped. Even Zeus gasped, as if he wasn't the one deciding the titles! But then something happened that would change young Percy's life forever life forever.

Something that would shake the foundations of his life. My eyes turned golden, and suddenly there was 3 blinding flashes of white light, and in flashed the fates in front of us. "Percy Jackson cannot become a god!" They announced, clearly.

Uproars of conversation broke out amongst the crowd. Looks of confusion was present on everyone's face.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Zeus. Anger was clearly plastered on his face. He couldn't have the same demigod turn down godhood twice! He whirled to the fates, and demanded, "What do you mean he cant become a god!?" The fates just pointed to Percy, and everyone noticed then the figure on the floor, withering in pain, his eyes a clear gold colour.

"Perseus Jackson played a more important part then you realise. With the help of an ungodly beam of power, he slew the titan lord Kronos during the battle against the giants. However, he killed Kronos with his own scythe." The whole council was in shock at hearing this, but then Athena gasped.

The fates looked at her with remorse in their eyes as they simply stated. "Yes, wisdom goddess. The scythe of Kronos reaps ones soul. Kronos will never rise as he was again." There was a immediate response of a huge amount of cheering and applause, but it seemed that the fates were not finished. They looked over Perseus sadly, looking with pity at his friends who were beside him, trying to help reduce his pain. They couldn't believe that they had been made to do what they would have to do next, this boy would really hate them after this...

"Perseus Jackson killed Kronos!" The fates shouted, causing there to be a immediate silence once again, before they continued, "but it was at a cost. The essence of Kronos was created when he was killed, and it went into the nearest living thing there." The fates held an air of finality as their gaze rested on Perseus. "Behold, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, and the bearer of the essence of Kronos..."

**A/N: That's that! My first chapter of my 2****nd**** fanfiction. Please leave a review of how you found it, what you think of the story idea and the chapter in general. Constructive criticism is welcome, thanks! **

**Dragonhitter signing out! **


	2. Chapter 2: The worst of the best

**Hey, I'm back! Thanks for all the great responses to my first chapter! I hope that all of you liked it. Without further ado, Here we go!**

**Chapter 2: The worst side of the best people**

**_Previously:_**

_"__Perseus Jackson killed Kronos!" The fates shouted, causing there to be a immediate silence once again, before they continued, "but it was at a cost. The essence of Kronos was created when he was killed, and it went into the nearest living thing there." The fates held an air of finality as their gaze rested on Perseus. "Behold, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, and the bearer of the essence of Kronos..." _

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Silence... Pin drop silence. Of course, when that occurs it cant last, and that was certainly true in this case. The uproar of hectic and chaotic noise was greater then it had ever been before. Panic swept through the lines and halls of Olympus like it had never done before. Such was the volume of noise that even when Zeus bellowed for silence it sounded like a voice of a mouse.

But then came the noise that silenced everyone. That silenced everything. The noise of such mind wrenching pain that only could come when someone's soul, someone's very essence was being torn apart. This mind wrenching pain came from the mouth of none other than the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

All eyes turned to the figure on the floor, but when they rested their eyes on him they did a double take. Percy's eyes were no longer sea green, but a deep, flowing and endless gold, containing vast pits of power and knowledge. His aura stunned everyone, knocking some of their feet. It was one that showed the true power of a titan. A scream pierced the silence once again as Percy collapsed onto the ground, his eyes back to their sea green, his aura back to one of a powerful demigod.

Attention was swiftly back on the fates when they spoke once again, there being a weight on their voice that had never been heard before. The emotions in the room was just so strong! The feeling of elastic feeling of winning the war, the confusion and worry of Percy's condition, and the mysterious visit of the fates, beings so ancient and powerful that the gods themselves fear them.

The fates spoke. "What you have born witness to is young Perseus's curse. He bears the essence of Kronos, the titan lord who is currently trying to gain control of his body."

The fates seemed to realise that there would be a outbreak of noise again so fired off quickly. "The titan lord is slowly turning Percy into his knew host, the most powerful demi – god in existence joint with the king of titans will bring Olympus onto its knees. The saviour will turn into the destroyer, and there is nothing anyone can do to remove Kronos essence. You may think that Percy should be able to fight the essence of Kronos like Luke, but what Luke faced was a fragment of Kronos's true power. Percy faces one that is more powerful than what Kronos was in the olden times, he faces the whole power of the titan king!"

The whole crowd was pale faced, silent and stunned, hanging of the ancient Fates every word. The whole world was in shock. Poor Annabeth, over herself in tears, Thalia on the verge of killing something for the unfairness of it all. Percy's friends were on their knees, crying at Percy's misfortune.

Finally the King of the Gods, Lord Zeus himself spoke up. He was never one to let anyone stand in the way of the preservation of Olympus, but even he realised that smiting the hero of Olympus in front of everyone may not be such a good idea. In fact, its what you call a disastrous decision. So instead he addressed the fates. "What would you have us do? We cannot stand idle and let him crush Olympus, but we would not want to execute him either!" He said. The fates looked genially sadly at Perseus, something that would have seemed strange to anyone paying attention to them.

With a snap of their fingers, a portal appeared in the middle of the room, and from it immediately emitted a strange power. A dark power, an _evil_ power. 1 Person in particular recognised the power, and it was none other than Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Said person shot to her feet and literally backed in fear, horrific sights obscuring her sight as she backed away from the energy. The gathered crowd watched her strangely, but only those closest to her caught hold of the words that had been uttered softly. "Tartarus..."

Uneasy murmuring spread through the crowd as that single word was passed from person to person. The fates once again took it upon themselves to speak. "Here lies the entrance to Tartarus." The room appeared to get colder as if some great source of evil suddenly appeared, and it emitted from the portal. "The choice is yours, Olympians. Keep your hero and try to help him, and possibly securing your downfall... Or get rid of him, for if he goes to Tartarus, you will be free of Kronos using Perseus's body, and powers."

With that last ominous statement the fates flashed out of the room, leaving the people in a gobsmacked silence as to what exactly happened. Of course, that lasted for about 2 seconds before cries for getting rid of Perseus broke through the gathered people. Weapons were raised and without warning, the area was split into screams and shouts. Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Hazel, Piper, Jason and Franc were immediately in front of Percy's body, weapons out in a protective manner. When they realised where they were, they turned to look at the ones who didn't step out to protect Percy: Leo, Reyna and Annabeth. _Annabeth! _The few heroes turned to look at her in shock, but she was just sitting there.

Bright flashed erupt in front of the heroes. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia and Artemis all appeared, taking defensive stances in front of Perseus as well. That's when the defence was pushed apart.

**Percy POV **

Never have I felt as much pain as I was in right now. Not just physical, but emotional as well as something in my mind kept showing me the worst of the worst that could happen to me. I was shown so much... so so much! I was shown Annabeth being captured, then tortured. I could hear her pleas for me to help her, to save her. My heart lurched. When we were finally back together, I saw her cheating on me under my very nose, breaking my heart. I could see all my friends, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Franc, Hazel, all of them! Hurt, lying there betrayed and broken. I could hear ancient voices speaking in the background, talking about me being possessed.

I could hear them talking about a portal to... Tartarus! Unbelievable! Suddenly, the pain ceased, and I was able to open my eyes once again. I immediately noticed a portal of sorts in the room, and I recognised its power. My eyes widened as I saw the portal to Tartarus. If that was true, how much of the rest of it was true?

I saw friends making a circle around me as if they were... protecting me? I groggily stood up, much to the alarm of masses of people in here. All fighting stopped, and all eyes turned to me. I saw Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Hazel, Jason, Piper and Franc in front of me along with Poseidon, Hades, Hestia and Artemis. But then I realised that Annabeth was nowhere in sight.

I immediately paled, thinking back to the visions shown to me. I looked around, slowly, desperately until my gaze rested on hers. I took a step towards her, so relieved that she was safe that I didn't notice that she wasn't helping me. I stepped forwards, but what happened next shocked me to my core. She visibly flinched back, fear evident in her eyes as she stumbled backwards. My eyes widened in shock.

My wise girl, my Annabeth thought that I would harm her? That she was in danger from ME!? I looked at her, before my sight was blocked by a large figure. My last sight of Annabeth was the bask of her head as she turned away from me, away.

Feral anger took over, my instincts turning into one of a killer. My eyes exploded with power, as did my mind and body. Gold exploded everywhere as everyone was flung 20 feet into the air up and away from me. A animalistic bellow came from within me. I found myself cut off from my body, unable to watch. I knew that this sprit would force me to slay everyone, so I fought for control. Regaining a little control. I croaked out, "Help!" for all too see. No one did. They all came towards me, ready to kill. From the people that had helped me, there were so few left. Only Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Thalia and Nico kept fighting for me, trying to make their way to me.

All of my friends, the other gods, everyone had turned away from me. I caught sight of my 'friends' but they quickly turned away. It seemed that I was nothing anymore! After everything that I had done. Everything that I had sacrificed, THIS is how I was repayed! By being inflicted by a curse and having my whole family, my whole life turn away from me!

NO! I would not give them then satisfaction of watching me on the ground. I would NOT stand by those that have betrayed me. 4 gods and 2 demi gods. That was it. That was all that believed in me. EVERYONE else had turned away. The one time I needed them, the one time it was I that needed the saving, WHERE IS MY SAVIOR? Why isn't anyone helping! I threw everything at breaking the control on my body, and roared in defiance. I am PERCY JACKSON! I am a HERO! I will NOT be controlled!

The second I felt my legs free I dashed to the 1 place that the puppeteer inside of me didn't seem to want me to go. I ran forwards and launched myself straight into the portal, into the dark abyss once again.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Cries of pain, tears of agony and failure. That was what was going on inside Thalia, Nico, Artemis, Hades, Hestia and Poseidon. All those who didn't help Perseus felt broken and guilty. They saw how even in death he saved them. They saw how they turned from their savior, how they stabbed them in the back. Maybe the whole Christian belief about Jesus and the cross wasn't that false after all. After all, isn't that what just happened here?

The minor gods, the ones who this hero had single handedly made their lived better crumbled, having chased away the one that helped them for no other reason other than it was the best thing to do. What did they do to their saviour and hero?

They stabbed him in the back.

The major gods, whose life Perseus had saved in both the wars, as neither the titans or the giants would have let any of them live. The people who owed the man their immortal life. What did they do to their saviour and hero?

They stabbed him in the back.

The Olympians, who on 2 occasions were saved all their powers by this man who risked his life to protect their thrones. The same man that helped their children, gave everyone a second chance, saved lives and gained allies. The man that only tried to help everyone. The strongest demi god to ever live. How did they repay their saviour, their pride and joy?

They stabbed him in the back.

The demi gods, the nature spirits, wind spirits, Satyrs, etc. The very creatures that this man spent his whole life with and trying to protect. The ones that had grown to love the man for what he was, to look up to him, respect him and follow him. How did they answer to their hero and inspiration at his one time of need. What did they do when for the first time HE called out to THEM for saving?

THEY STABBED HIM IN THE BACK!

Those few that stood by him were not enough. They never could be enough. Here we stand, mourning the passing of a great hero, the greatest hero of all time. This man once said that his favourite hero was Hercules, not because he was strong or powerful, no, it was because Hercules's luck was worse than his. It seems that this is no longer valid, for none could or have had worse luck that Perseus Jackson, twice saviour of Olympus.

May the name Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, bane of the Minotaur, defeater of the giants and the titans, and twice saviour of Olympus be carved into history, and let his story never be forgotten, for now it is the time to remember, as his story has come to an end. The fates have cut the string, so to say...

**A/N That's it! Hope you enjoyed this story, it is not completed! NOT! The fates have cut the string. Hmm, have they really? Well, stay tuned, review, favourite and follow to find out!**

**AS for the pairing, I will put up a poll on my profile soon! Ill let you all know when that is up.**

**Thank you for your brilliant response to my first chapter, there was a massively positive response to that. Please keep that up, it makes writing these stories worth while! I have no problem with criticism; it's what helps us all improve! Thanks all.**

**Dragonhitter signing out! **


End file.
